A Fathers Love
by Anne Shirley Cullen
Summary: Edward and Renesmee's relationship as she grows up will switch between view points. Lost my dad when I was 10, since I turned 16 wondered what it would be like had he lived. Chapter four is on it's way been so busy with school. Need title for chapter 5 any suggestions much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1:A Fathers love

**_Disclaimer: The characters featured here belong to their wonderful creator Stephenie Meyer. This is my take on Edward's thoughts once he is able to focus on Renesmee also._**

* * *

><p><strong>A Father's Love<strong>

_Edward's Point of View_

When I finally, stared down at Renesmee I couldn't believe my luck. How could I be so fortunate to receive another beautiful girl in my life? I almost could hear what Bella would say to me. She'd tell me that no one without a soul would be blessed with such a gift as the little girl, I currently held in my arms. How could I be so selfish? If Rosalie hadn't forced Renesmee into my arms and giving me the bottle to feed her, I wouldn't have taken notice. The first thing I noticed was that Renesmee had Bella's beautiful, warm chocolate brown eyes. Then, I noticed how Renesmee's hair was a mixture of the both of us. She'd had her mother's curls, and my bronze coloring. Finally, I noticed that she had my nose and her mother's chin. Renesmee definitely was a miracle; she is truly a child who is both vampire and human.

#***#

Today would have been Bella's twentieth birthday, if she were still human. However, it's now technically Renesmee's first birthday. She, however, looks and acts like a ten year old. So, that was how her birthday party was going to be. Alice was having a field day coming up with the best theme possible for my little girl. Of course it's not what Renesmee wanted. To Alice's demise, Nessie is just like her Mother on parties she'd rather it just be her immediate family and the wolves. Although, being the only child in a big family, Nessie is use to being the center of attention. But, it has to be on her terms. Bella believes personality wise Nessie is more like me. Yet, I disagree. She can be just as stubborn as Bella. Maybe she has more of us than just her features.

Every time I see Renesmee smile, I regret wanting to force Bella to abort the pregnancy. I know this sounds cliché, but I can't imagine my life without my little miracle child now.


	2. Chapter 2:Can't Buy Me Love

_**Disclaimer: **__Best wishes and thanks to Ms. Meyer for giving us these characters. It's going to be a little out of cannon. I am for once taking authorship leeway. Also, I am in need of a Beta. Let me know._

**A Father's Love**

**Can't Buy You Anything But Love**

**Edward's POV**

Alice finally came up with a theme that Renesmee would really enjoy. At first, Jasper and I both wanted to nix the idea. However, there is no way to convince Alice otherwise. Although I did manage to delay Alice of her original theme idea of going with Renesmee's love of Michael Bublé and him singing the standards of Frank Sinatra and Bobby Darin; which to my doing, she really enjoys. Nessie _(Yes, I am guilty of using Jacob nickname. If he ever gets the notion that I agree with him; I just might have to kill him for my own sanity. The downfall: I never could live with the hurt I would cause both Bella and Nessie.) _always jokes that she is either 10 years ahead or 10 years behind her music choices and the artist she enjoys. Her favorite country song, all in thanks to her uncles, is Barbra Mandrel's "I was Country when Country wasn't cool", it describes Renesmee to a tee.

The theme was centered on the sixty's, well at least the early/mid sixty's; the whole 'Rat-Pack' and 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' era. Alice managed to find Nessie a dress that I find age appropriate for either her being one years old or ten years old, yet still honoring Audrey Hepburn as 'Holly Go-Lightly'. Of course there was a birthday cake for Nessie, red velvet with chocolate gouache and cream cheese icing. For the most part Jacob and his merry man would be the ones enjoying it. Although Nessie does enjoy chocolate, it being one of the few human foods she enjoys. _I am dreading the day that we're going to have to talk about the birds and the bees. __Nessie has already started to have thoughts of Jacob in a way that was a little more than just being like her big brother. _

_Crap! How could I miss Renesmee blowing out the candles? _

"Edward?" Jacob thought to me. "Did you catch that?"

I shook my head "NO".

"Nessie just wished she could attend school like Claire," Jacob responded silently. "I know she can't attend school in Forks. But, why not on the res? Most of us know what she is, and it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

I shrugged my shoulders, and mouthed "let's talk about it later when she is asleep."

"Present Time!" Alice shouted, shocking Jacob and I out of our silent conversation.


	3. Chapter 3:Discussions

**Disclaimer: I want to give my thanks to S.M. who gave us the "Twilight" Universe. Thank you Ms. Meyer for understanding your fans need for more stories from that universe, and accepting the fact that there are other aspiring writers that love and care for your characters as much as you do.**

_The above is my thanks. I hope that either Ms. Meyer or any friends of her is reading this and get my message._

_Finally, I do not own the "Twilight Saga". Nor wish to._

**Discussions**

The party was successful in everyone's eyes. I must admit Alice is the queen of party planning. Renesmée loved every single gift, given to her.

From Bella, our daughter received the box sets two both of Nessie's favorite series. 'Anne of Green Gables' and 'Harry Potter' both of which she has reread them so many times that every single book in both series were falling apart. Combining both old and new classics in her every growing library. Alice as always was the one handing Renesmée her gifts. I on the other hand, bought her a kindle. Since, I was planning on getting her the latest iPhone for her Christmas present this year. It always amazes and amuses me; how she can sit listening to her favorite songs on her iPod, and at the some time read her favorite books. My little girl really on the most part is the perfect mix of both Bella and I.

From Rose and Emmett, well Rose got her a matching diamond necklace and earring set. It's from "Kay Jeweler's" to Rosalie and Alice's dismay, but they both know how much Nessie loves the simplicity of Jane Seymour's Open Hearts collection. They got her the Butterfly design, well I did sort of help Alice still can't fully see Renesmee. However, Alice is so in tune to me that she was able to pick it out from me. Nessie was intrigued with how that the simple heart was used as part of the wing.

As for Alice, well is it not obvious. Yes, you guess it a whole new wardrobe. She somehow managed to buy every single color combination of Nike Shox that Nessie loves so much. And, managed to get Renesmee heels in her size to match all the dresses that she received also. Jasper usually goes along with everything Alice wishes. However, this year he got a present of his own with a little help from Alice. That would go along with Esme and Carlisle's gift a replica playhouse of Tara. Jasper gift was Scarlett's bar-b-q dress the green and white chiffon piece.

That night after I got Nessie to bed in the cottage, we gathered around the dining room table to discuss the idea of sending Renesmee to school. Over, the years our dining room became the Cullen's boardroom. I was dreading this moment. How were we to include Renesmee and by fault Jacob into the group. It would be simple to say that Renesmee was my niece, and I was her godfather who happened to be her only relative she had left. But, that still left Jacob. Could we say he was a distant cousin on her mother's side? Would any one believe that now that Bella was a vampire herself?


	4. Chapter 4:My Life Sucks!

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight.I give my thanks to Stephenie Meyers.**

**My Life Sucks!**

** Chapter 4**

RENESMEE'S POV

I was so excited to be going to school first time in my life this morning. I know I have been sheltered my whole life, but I never once been treated the way I had today. All right, I have to admit, maybe by Leah. When I arrived at the cottage, I noticed that my parent's weren't home. Like usual I entered the kitchen to get something to eat; taped to the refrigerator door was a note written in dad's fancy script_ "Your mom and I went hunting, we'll been home soon. There's, your favorite, triple chocolate cake in the ice box. Love,Dad." _I had to laugh at my dad; sometimes he tends to show how old he actually is. Great, the time I really needed to talk to dad, he's out with mom.

I was so upset that I don't even bother with the chocolate cake, and go straight to Daddy's grand piano that just happens to be a Steinway. I started off tinkering around with figuring out how to play a pop song I really love. I had been at it since the first time I heard it. I know I just should go ask my dad to show me. But what's the fun in that? I ask you. Also, when I am mad at dad I can use it to drive him crazy.

I'm not at it for very long with the mood I'm in. Before, I know it I am pounding out "Darth Vader's Theme". Daddy taught me how to play it one day, after I had argument with Jacob about something stupid; I had started humming it in an endless loop. Lost in my thoughts, I hit a wrong note and started pounding on the keys out of frustration. It's at this moment, I noticed my dad leaning against the doorframe leading into the living room; where the grand piano is nestled, smirking at me.

"Daddy; how long have you been standing there?" I yelled somehow sounding like the one year old, that I am.

"Long enough to know something is really bothering you." He tells me, "But what did my poor piano do that you want to kill it?" adding jokingly, and sounding like my Uncle Emmett.

Dad flashes to me in a minute, and starts playing my lullaby when he sees me frown. He continues on not saying a word, he doesn't have to. Simply; well let's face it sometimes it good to have a mind reader as your dad: he has already read my thoughts. However my dad knows how important it is to voice your troubles, and waits while he continues to play.

Daddy gives me his crooked smile, and just like my mom I melt and start. "I hate school."

"What happened? It's just the first day." Daddy asked continues on saying, "You can't hate it already." While he continues playing and relaxing me.

"My classmates' hates me." I cried unto his shoulder, " I don't get it." Sighing. I continued on with "Everyone I know likes me. Before you say it, I know it's the first day of school and they didn't get the chance to really get to know me yet." He nods and shifts into one of my all time favorite songs when I am really sad. Charlie Chaplin's smile; towards the end I can feel a little smile coming onto my face. Dad turns to me and let's me know that those who seek to put me down are jealous of my confidence.

"Sure, Daddy." I reply a little sarcastically.

He gives me he's crook smirk and then says. "Come on, Let's work on your homework now."

"Alright." Smiling I finish with, "I love you."

"I know." Dad replies while pointing to his temple. I just had to laugh, in his, own way, dad just imitated Harrison Ford in Star Wars. My dad always knows how to get me to laugh.

As always daddy can make, well like the saying goes; "lemonade out of lemons".


	5. Chapter 5

A Father's Love

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But, wish to thank their Brillant creator Stephenie Meyers. I am so glad that she understand the fans need to continue on where her universe left off.**_

Edward's POV

After the conversation I had with Renesmee, I so wanted to go to her school and scare the living day lights out of those who saw fit to torment her. I was able to make her feel a little better, but deep down I knew that like me; Renesmee would keep on wondering what she did that made her classmates hate her. It was hard for me to know that she had inherited more of my personality than that of her mother.

For the first time, in more than a hundred year's since I'd been turned; I wished for my biological mother. Carlisle and Esme did their best to understand me and help me through myself inflicted turmoil, but they have never come close to really understanding me. Not like my mother Elizabeth Masen could. I so much wanted to go to her right now and ask her to help out with Renesmee. Just like my Bella she could get me to tell her what is really on my mind. Damn! Why did Bella decide go away with Alice and Rosalie this weekend? She would definitely know what to say to get Renesmee to open up.

I could still hear my little girl up stairs sniffling a little. I knew how much she liked her privacy and allowed her that. Except, for the fact that I had redirected Nessie, by having her focus on her homework for a while; it had worked. But, now just like me Nessie went back to wondering why her classmates had been mean to her and not invited her to play with them or even asked her to sit with them.

I was so lost. I wished that I could fix it and make her happy. But, at the same time knew that she had to work this out herself. What more, is that deep down I wanted to strangle Jacob for suggesting, that it would be safe for Nessie to be enrolled in school down at La Push. He reassured me it would be fine. But it wasn't and now Renesmee is upstairs quite upset with the outside world. Knowing I couldn't do anything more to help her; I went to the little space set aside, for the baby grand piano, at our cottage. And, resumed playing every song I know Nessie loves to cheer her up. I finally ended up playing Jerry Lee Lewis's "Great Balls of Fire", and repeatedly playing it speeding up the tempo until I was playing the song with all my vampiric speed. Little by little I can hear Nessie giggling, louder and louder until she was laughing as full heartily has her uncle Emmett does.


End file.
